Mahaha Song
by Origm2012
Summary: Mahaha Song follows an upstart guild on the Northern border of Fiore. The master has vowed to uphold a promise and raise a guild in an impossible location. Note: This was a potential SYOC that I never published. I discuss that more inside.
1. Enter Mahaha

**Author's Note:** This could honestly be one of those weeks where you all think I'm crazy, but let's not think too hard about it.

"Take Care Master Frost," grumbled a young gentleman dressed in dark robes. His thin features somehow accented by the loose clothing. His voice was uneasy as he spoke and he seemed to be unsure if he was making the right decision. "I'll be in the town if you need me."

The master he spoke of seemed to glide over to him as his every step was quick and small and his torso never seemed to bounce as he went. Dark purple robes brushed against the floor and his face was almost entirely obscured by the matching wrap around his head save for the icy blue brim of his nose and the two dark red eyes that stared through those he spoke with.

He took a deep breath then exhaled both slowly and excitedly said, "No thank you, thank you, really, thank you."

A pale blue hand stretched out towards the man who shuddered as he stretched his own hand out.

He felt the Master's icy grasp clasp his own and a chill ran down his spine.

"I'm certain this will be a marvelous guild!" he shouted. His voice echoed over the almost empty guild hall if one could call it that. The building stood just 2 stories tall. It had one giant room for the first floor and a winding staircase going up to another floor where there was an assortment of chairs and couches thrown about. There were patches open here and there where snow was being blown inside.

The building had once belonged to a guild, but it never flourished and eventually closed. Since then the frostbitten town of Ivyeon had been without a guild. The building itself sat on the edge of town just beside the frozen waters that connected Fiore and Sven. As it was by itself, the guild hall had fallen into disrepair. But Master Frost was certain he and the members he would one day have would turn that around.

"I appreciate your kindness Mr. Olly," said the Master with a smile. "I'll be in touch."

Mr. Olly gave one last look of concern before heading out the big oak doors.

Master Frost watched intently as the door creaked to a close, waiting until he heard the latch shut and then, "Yippee!"

He began running around the guild like a child in a candy store. "Oh, it will be marvelous! We'll put a guild board here. And maybe one of those fancy bars here. And a pool. A pool? Yes! A pool riiiiiiiight here!"

He had bounced all around the guild so much he even tired himself out.

"All that's left to do is wait!"

He set up a little folding chair and table in the middle of the guild with a sign that said welcome. And he began to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Day in and day out. Weeks turning to months and months into years.

Master Frost waited. On some days like the day in question, he did have some company. Spending some time with the solitary mage in his guild hall was a man with a tan complexion and chiseled features.

"Got any 2s?" asked the man.

"Go fish Mr. Olly," said Master Frost.

"Do you have any Kings Mr. Olly?"

"Tch. Here."

"How about any 3s Mr. Olly?"

"Ha! Go Fish!"

"I do believe you're lying Mr. Olly."

"What do you mean?! And God damn it. Stop calling me Mr. Olly. I know my name. You know my name. Everyone here knows my name because it's only us. Now Go Fish."

The master pointed at Mr. Olly's hand and in it, was a 3 that was backwards.

Mr. Olly exhaled defeatedly and slid him the card. "Aren't you tired of this?"

"I'm not a huge fan of Go Fish, but you don't know any other games."

"That's not what I mean. Aren't you tired of waiting for mages?"

The red eyes shot up at the young man before him. "I swore I would wait and I intend to do so." He pulled out a small bag of coins and slid it to him. "Here is the monthly payment. I can understand if you're tired, but I'll keep waiting. You've been coming in your father's place for 15 years. And he in his father's place for 30 years. And him as well for 30 years. My only regret is I couldn't go to your great grandfather's funeral. He was a damn good poker player."

"Master Frost, it's not like th-"

"Hello?"

The door creaked open behind them. Jarring both of them from their senses.

A young man, no more than 16, had walked in. He had a stuffed green backpack on his back and he was unwinding a green scarf from around his face, revealing a slight tan and long green hair.

He took a step forward, dusting off snow from his black trousers and sweater before kicking his boots together as well. "Hi. I'm Maxi and I was hoping to join your guild."

In his whole life, the young Mr. Olly had never seen Master Frost move from his seat. Even coming here as a child he was certain his father had never seen him move. Watching him rise to a stand left him with mouth agape, watching him glide over to the young man sent him running up the stairs.

"Hello! Come in! Come in! I am Frost, the master of this guild. We're new, so you would be our first member! Exciting!"

Both their eyes trailed to broken pieces of ceiling simultaneously. "Mostly new," he smiled. "Anyhow come come, we have so much to discuss."

"Ok," he said nervously. "Oh by the way. What's a Mahaha?"

The red eyes darted back to him before his cheek bones seemed to perk up into a smile behind the wrap. "Oh. I can't wait to tell you."

 **Author's Note:**

So this was an SYOC idea I had a while back. I really liked it, but never published it. I'm in a better place now so I figured I'd share it. Let me know what you all think and maybe it will make a permanent stay in our cycle of stories, because…. Drum Roll… I plan on getting back to weekly updates. A million promises, a job change, computer change later and I feel able to do this. Stay tuned.

P.S. To all my usual conspirators. Hope you enjoyed the surprise.


	2. Thank You

First and Foremost, thank you to everyone who has ever spent any time reading, reviewing and creating OCs for the stories I wrote. I am sorry to say, that I won't be updating any longer. It had always been my intention to continue and complete the stories I sought to bring to you all and I'm terribly sorry to have disappointed many of you. Since I began writing fanfiction, I've been plagued by technology issues. Recently I felt confident that was no longer the issue, but as per my luck that turned out to not be the case. And this time around there was quite a lot that wasn't stored on a backup. At this point, it feels like me writing here wasn't meant to be and so this is a formal thank you to everyone who has supported me up until now. Thank you.


End file.
